Kaori Mizuhashi
| birth_place = Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 1996–present | agent = Arts Vision | height = 150 cm | website = }} is a Japanese voice actress who is employed by Arts Vision. She debuted in 1996 with the game Legend of the Valkyrie. Biography Mizuhashi was born in Sapporo, Hokkaido. As a child she liked reading aloud books, especially lines of dialogue. When her turn to read script at Japanese language class came, she felt strangely motivated.Column "Mizuhashi Kaori's 「Working Mizuhashi」" (『水橋かおりの「はたらく水橋さん」』) final episode in Comptiq February 2005 edition In October 2000, she landed her first regular anime role in Hiwou War Chronicles, and in 2001 her recognition received a boost when she starred as the leading role Haruno Kasumi in the NHK anime Kasumin. Filmography Anime television ;1999 *''Eden's Bowy'' – Nyako Mikenika ;2000 *''Karakuri Kiden Hiwou Senki'' – Machi ;2001 *''Kasumin'' – Kasumi Haruno *''Angelic Layer'' – Hijiri Shibata, Tomo's sister *''Haré+Guu'' – Couple-Woman *''Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' – Pepper *''Hellsing'' – Integra Hellsing (child) *''Magical Meow Meow Taruto'' – Nachos ;2002 *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' – Taeko Minazuki *''InuYasha'' – Shiori *''Kiddy Grade'' – Mercredi *''Naruto'' – Sakura Haruno *''G-On Riders'' – Mako *''Full Metal Panic!'' – Madoka Tsuge *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' series – Meiru Sakurai ;2003 *''Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~'' – Taeko Minazuki *''Kaleido Star'' – Rosetta Passel *''Kaleido Star: New Wings -Extra Stage-'' – Rosetta Passel *''The Big O'' – Tami *''Scrapped Princess'' – Zefiris *''Stratos 4'' – Kiriko Aoki *''Kimi ga Nozomu Eien'' – 'Akane Suzumiya ' (credited as Tomomi Uehara) *''Mirmo!'' – Tomon ;2004 *''Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles'' – Teppa Aizen (child) *''Futakoi'' – Sara Shirogane *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' – Yūno Scrya ;2005 *''Aria the Animation'' – Ai, Hime M. Granzchesta *''Victorian Romance Emma'' – Vivian Jones *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' – Altessa *''Futakoi Alternative'' – Sara Shirogane *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' – Yūno Scrya ;2006 *''Aria the Natural'' – Ai, Hime M. Granzchesta *''Utawarerumono'' – Sakuya *''La Corda d'Oro'' – Lilli *''Chocotto Sister'' – Chitose Serikawa *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu!'' – Altessa *''Makai Senki Disgaea'' – Laharl, Big Sis Prinny ;2007 *''Kimikiss pure rouge'' – Narumi Satonaka *''Genshiken 2'' – Chika Ogiue *''Da Capo II'' – Maya Sawai *''Hidamari Sketch'' – Miyako *''Hidamari Sketch ×SP'' – Miyako *''Prism Ark'' – Fel, Hans *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS'' – Vivio, Sein, Yūno Scrya ;2008 *''Aria the Origination'' – Ai, Hime M. Granzchesta *''To Love-Ru'' – Aya Fujisaki *''Hidamari Sketch ×365'' – Miyako *''Wagaya no Oinari-sama.'' – Mubyō ;2009 *''Queen's Blade: Wandering Warrior'' – Elina *''Queen's Blade: Inheritor of the Throne'' – Elina *''Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity'' – Yumina Takanashi *''Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom'' – Sanae Kubota ;2010 *''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts'' – Minami Shimada *''Hidamari Sketch ×Hoshimittsu'' – Miyako *''Fortune Arterial'' – Kaya Sendo ;2011 *''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts 2'' – Minami Shimada *''Digimon Xros Wars – Miho Sudou *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' – Mami Tomoe, Tatsuya Kaname, Walpurgisnacht, Walpurgisnacht's minions ;2012 *''Accel World'' – Purple Thorn/Purple King *''Love, Elections & Chocolate'' – Mifuyu Kiba *''Daily Lives of High School Boys'' – Emi *''Muv-Luv'' – Akane Suzumiya *''Busou Shinki'' – Ines ;2013 *''Senran Kagura'' – Yagyu *''Photo Kano'' – Hikari Sanehara *''Monogatari Series Second Season'' – Ougi Oshino *''Hidamari Sketch x Honeycomb'' – Miyako ;2014 *''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' – Janet Van Dyne / Wasp *''La Corda d'Oro Blue Sky'' – Haruto Mizushima *''Hanamonogatari'' – Ougi Oshino *''Grisaia no Kajitsu'' – Michiru Matsushima *''Girl Friend Beta'' – Kinoko Himejima *''Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen'' – Tio *''Saki: The Nationals'' – Haru Takimi *''Tsukimonogatari'' – Ougi Oshino ;2015 *''Grisaia no Meikyuu'' - Michiru Matsushima *''Grisaia no Rakuen'' - Michiru Matsushima *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid'' – Vivio Takamachi *''Owarimonogatari'' – Ougi Oshino ;2016 *''Aokana: Four Rhythm Across the Blue'' - Irina Avalon *''Shōnen Maid'' – Mie Hino *''ViVid Strike!'' – Vivio Takamachi ;2017 *Marvel Future Avengers – Janet Van Dyne / Wasp *''Owarimonogatari 2nd Season'' – Ougi Oshino ;2019 *''Circlet Princess'' – Ayumu Aizawa Original video animation (OVA) *''First Kiss Story'' – Manami Orikura *''Akane Maniax'' – 'Akane Suzumiya ' *''Ghost Talker's Daydream'' – Miku *''Hellsing'' – Integra Hellsing (child) *''Quiz Magic Academy'' – Maron *''Carnival Phantasm – Len and White Len *''Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Matsuri'' – Minami Shimada *''Hidamari Sketch: Sae & Hiro's Graduation'' – Miyako *''WataMote'' – Kotomi Komiyama *''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan'' (2017) - Ikkyū (ep. 1) Video games ;1998 *''First Kiss Story'' – Manami Orikura *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' – Navi ;1999 *''Little Witch Parfait'' – Cocotte Kirsch ;2001 *''Akane Maniax'' – Akane Suzumiya *''Kimi ga Nozomu Eien'' – Akane Suzumiya *''First Kiss Story II'' – Manami Orikura *''La Pucelle: Tactics'' – Culotte *''Melty Blood'' – Len & White Len, Act Cadenza announcer ;2003 *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' – Taeko Minazuki *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' – Laharl ;2004 *''Futakoi'' – Sara Shirogane *''Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Special Fandisk'' – Akane Suzumiya *''Phantom Brave'' – Marona ;2005 *''Futakoi Alternative: Koi to Shōjo to Machinegun'' – Sara Shirogane *''Makai Kingdom: Chronicles Of The Sacred Tome'' – Pram, Marona, Laharl *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' – Sakura Haruno *''Tales of Legendia'' – Norma Biatty/Beatty ;2006 *''Omake Data D.C. II: featuring YUN2!'' – Yun Sakura *''Disgaea 2'' – Hanako, Laharl *''Higurashi Daybreak'' – Natsumi Kimiyoshi *''Muv-Luv'' – Akane Suzumiya *''Muv-Luv Alternative'' – Akane Suzumiya ;2007 *''Gekkou no Carnevale'' – Lunaria *''Dragoneer's Aria'' – Ulrika Ekland/Mary Murphy *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' – Ciela *''Soul Nomad'' – Shauna ;2008 *''Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero?'' – Asagi, Prinny Laharl *''Hoshiuta'' and Hoshiuta: Starlight Serenade – Renge Yamabuki (as Karen Aozora) *''Prism Ark'' – Fel ;2009 *''Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity'' – Yumina Takanashi *''Tokimeki Memorial 4'' – Rui Nanakawa ;2010 *''Busou Shinki Battle Masters'' – Altines *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' – Nisa *''Kiniro no Corda 3'' — Haruto Mizushima *''Zero no Kiseki'' — Tio Plato ;2011 *''Grisaia no Kajitsu: Le Fruit de la Grisaia'' – Michiru Matsushima *''Senran Kagura'' – Yagyu *''Ao no Kiseki'' — Tio Plato ;2012 *''Grisaia no Meikyū: Le Labyrinthe de la Grisaia'' – Michiru Matsushima *''Nayuta no Kiseki'' – Nayuta Herschel *''Photo Kano'' – Hikari Sanehara ;2013 *''Grisaia no Rakuen: Le Eden de la Grisaia'' – Michiru Matsushima ;2015 *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven'' – Aya Tsuji ;2016 *''Aokana: Four Rhythm Across the Blue'' – Irina Avalon *''Kiniro no Corda 4'' — Haruto Mizushima ;2017 *''Granblue Fantasy'' — Medusa *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record'' - Mami Tomoe ;2018 *''The Alchemist Code'' — Laharl ;2019 *''Azur Lane'' — Chang Chun References External links * * *Kaori Mizuhashi at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos * Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:People from Sapporo Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors